


Use Somebody

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 Million Words Rare Pairs [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Adults, Angst, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, F/M, Partner Betrayal, Pre-Season/Series 02, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He came to her because he knew he could had used somebody to make him feel whole again, and unexpectedly….it was Gwen Cooper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Somebody

His hips moved in wild spasims as his hard and throbbing heat slids in and out her moist sex. Her legs wrapped around his waist entrapping him sickingly tight, slightly losing the ability to breathe. Mouths crashed over and over again to the point where he felt teeth grazing across his skin, his senses tingling at the salty taste of blood on his tongue.

She was loud, passionate, cursing out curses and praises on his performance. The way she moved animalistic and wild was almost like...

 _Jack oh god_ , Ianto thought as he slowed down for a few moments. He was betraying him. He looked down at her face. She was a state of pure bliss, black hair splayed on the pillow as her head moved back and forth chanting yes. She looked the most beautiful she had ever been, because she was glowing in happiness. _Fuck him._

He moved his head to claim her lips again. The woman beneath him, would never dare to leave. Not like Jack did. 

Reaching the edge, Ianto bucked his hips and came screaming her name.

He came to her because he knew he could had used somebody to make him feel whole again, and unexpectedly….it was Gwen Cooper.


End file.
